Cable television signal distribution systems comprise signal delivery systems that are analogous, to the trunk and limbs of a tree. As cable television systems grow, new limbs and branches must be provided to reach new subscribers, for example, in new subdivisions, apartment building complexes and the like or to reach further into the territory served by the cable television service provider. In order to facilitate delivery of services to potential subscribers from the serving CATV facility, typically referred to as a headend, CATV (community antenna, television/cable television) systems may require the installation of either two co-located distribution amplifiers for a new branch of the tree or that the signal be split at a point along the coaxial cable prior to entering the distribution amplifier. If the signal is to be split it has been necessary to accomplish this by installing an external power passing splitter or coupler at or near the location of the amplifier, an implementation of which is shown in FIG. 1. An external power passing splitter 16a may require its own housing or additional space within a pedestal at the amplifier location, not only for the splitter, but also for the routing of the coaxial cable into and out of the splitter. In underground or buried cable installations, pedestals are used to house amplifiers and in overhead cable environments, amplifier casings and the like are mounted on poles or hung from strands supporting the cable. In both of these environments, and particularly in a pedestal (buried) environment, space for additional splitters and amplifiers and the like is at a premium. The alternative of providing a larger pedestal is not only economically undesirable but may be unattractive and run afoul of local utility or environmental regulations. Additionally, AC (alternating current) power to the CATV system must be interrupted in order to splice an external splitter into the coaxial cable for provision of service to feed a new branch of subscribers. This can cause disruption of service to all subscribers downstream of the amplifier location. Creation of such a splice also requires a fair amount of work by a specialized craftsperson resulting in down time. Moreover, the resulting splice may require additional shielding when completed to prevent serving signal loss or noise ingress, for example, from power, broadcast radio frequencies or telecommunications lines located nearby.